User talk:Ps2105
Hi Ps2105 -- we are excited to have Universal Monsters Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a nice job starting this wiki, with a good list of monsters to make articles for! I noticed you weren't really categorizing articles so I added a few tags; categories are important because they really help keep the content on the wiki organized and easy to navigate for other users. And it is much easier to add them as you go along, than to try to do them all later! If you have any questions or I can help set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you wendy i my self havnt been feeling so gook but you did a great job and im looking forward to wokring with you more i messed up on a part of the monsters page and when ever i add text to 1 it adds to a few i need to edite a small part then thir ready for more info and ^^ keep up the great work 02:56, 26 September 2008 Adminship Hello, I designed the the Kerli Wiki and would LOVE to design this site! Please appoint me adminship so as I may do so. Thank you :) Tangeled Web Weaver 04:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) XD I love Kerli and i would but im not realy sure how i do need some one to help out on this wiki i got another wiki im allso runing and alot of other stuff sorry forgot to add this is PS2105 Hello, I was getting ready to create a Universal Pictures/Abbott & costello wiki when I found this wiki it has so much potential I was wondering if you could give me bureaucrat & admin rights so i could help out with some of the design work.--Robert Alvarez 07:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC)